merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Essetir
Essetir is a kingdom in Albion that lies near Camelot that is ruled by King Lot. It used to be ruled by King Cenred, that was when they had a battle with Camelot twice, losing one of them and winning the other, the only reason they won the other was because they had an immortal army. Cenred was killed by Morgause when she wanted full control over his army. History The brigand Kanen, and his army terrorized the country and particularly the village of Ealdor. The people of Ealdor came to Cenred for help, but he refused to take action. Soon, Merlin, Guinevere, Morgana and Arthur arrived and taught the villagers to stand up and fight against Kanen. Kanan returned with more brigands and launched the Battle of Ealdor, they villagers were able to fight back and Kanen was killed by Arthur at the end of the battle (The Moment of Truth). When the dragon attacked Camelot, Arthur and Merlin went to search for a Dragonlord (Merlin's father) called Balinor in the kingdom of Essetir, they succeeded, but only before the Dragonlord's death, and according to Arthur, Compared to the Knights of Camelot, the armies of Cenred are vastly inferior as many mercenaries are required to make up numbers and even then, the Knights of Camelot would be more than a match for them even if they were outnumbered 2 to 1. Merlin later on inherited his father's powers and defeated Kilgharrah (The Last Dragonlord). After Morgana made Uther hallucinate causing doubt in his court fearing he went mad. Morgause told Cenred that Uther was weak and without a leader Camelot was vulnerable and ripe. But Cenred was unsure, stating that even with Uther incapacitated, an assault on Camelot could not be taken lightly. Morgause informed him that she had an ally in the court; Cenred doubted that the ally was reliable and feared they might be a traitor. Morgause assured him that Morgana could be counted on until the end, convincing Cenred to take the fight to Camelot. He then gathered his forces, with mercenaries flooding into his kingdom. Camelot scouts found out about this and rushed to inform Uther. The invasion force was soon complete and he led his soldiers marching to the weakened kingdom of Camelot in their thousands. Gaius suggested they negotiate with Cenred, if only to buy them time to prepare, but Arthur, knowing Cenred would not be easily satisfied, ordered Camelot to prepare for a siege, insisting that the castle had never been taken, thereby giving them the advantage. He also ordered that the people of Camelot's outlying villages took shelter within the city. When Leon argued they'd be leaving behind their homes and livestock which Cenred would certainly destroy, Arthur said they'd still have their lives. With Cenred's army only hours away, preparations began in full; weapons and armour were distributed, barricades and defences were erected and the knights of Camelot prepared for battle. As night fell, Cenred's army surrounded the city. At the urging of Morgause, Cenred began the attack; as catapults bombarded Camelot, Cenred's army broke through the city gates and battle erupted in the streets. Arthur and his men defended the walls and barricades, holding Cenred's men from advancing, and Uther, ignoring the advice of Gaius, Leon and Arthur, donned armour and joined the battle, fighting against the invaders. Arthur pulled him back but he refused to let his kingdom fall, but a crossbow bolt then hit him in the leg. With their king injured and Cenred's men overrunning the barricades, Arthur ordered a retreat back to the castle. As Cenred's men advanced on them, Merlin used magic to block the path with fire, leaving the lower town to the attackers. Cenred stated that taking the castle would be much more difficult, but Morgause assured her ally Morgana would come through and fulfil her side of their bargain. Meanwhile, in the castle. Morgana went down to the crypts with the hawthorn staff where she drove the staff into the stone floor awoke the dead of Camelot. As the Knights of Camelot fought a desperate battle to keep Cenred's men from breaking into the castle, they were shocked to find skeleton warriors begin to emerge from the castle and attack them from behind. As Arthur and his men fought a battle on two fronts to hold off Cenred's men and the undead, Merlin headed down to the crypt and duelled with Morgana, until Merlin used his magic to cause part of the ceiling to collapse, knocking her out. With Morgana incapacitated, Merlin used his magic and his sword to shatter the staff; with the necromantic enchantment animating them broken, the skeleton warriors collapsed into inert piles of bones. With the undead threat defeated, the knights of Camelot returned to the battle against Cenred's men, fighting with renewed vigour. Seeing the battle turning against him, Cenred ordered his army to retreat, ignoring a furious Morgause's warning that she had failed him (The Tears of Uther Pendragon). Cenred then kidnapped Elyan and later Guinevere, so she could lure Arthur to him. She warned Arthur of this, Arthur then decided he, Gwen, Merlin and Morgana would go to save him. They succeeded, and Merlin defeated Morgause and Cenred (The Castle of Fyrien). A slave trader known as Jarl operated in Cenred, King Cenred and him had an "I won't bother you, you won't bother me" agreement (The Coming of Arthur). A Camelot patrol led by Sir Leon accidently tresspassed in the kingdom and were slaughter, Leon however, was found and ressurected by a group of Druids with the Cup of Life. When Morgana heard him inform Uther of this, Cenred and Morgause decided to claim it for themselves so Camelot would be at their mercy. When Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine escaped from Jarl's clutches, Jarl came to Morgause and Cenred with important information, revealing that the man he captured was the Prince of Camelot. A group of Cenred knights was then sent to claim the cup from the trio, which they succeeded. Morgause then used it to turn Cenred's forces into an immortal army, his men became under her control, she then betrayed Cenred and had him killed. The immortal army was then used to conquer Camelot and put Morgana on the throne as Queen (The Coming of Arthur). When Arthur, Merlin and the Knights of the Round Table were travelling to find the last dragon egg, they travelled through Essetir, to get to the Tomb of Ashkanar (Aithusa). Now the kingdom of Essetir is ruled by King Lot (The Sword in the Stone). Trivia *Essetir is the only kingdom outside Camelot that has appeared in every series. *We know that Essetir appeared in the episode "Aithusa", because while they were travelling to the Tomb of Ashkanar, they travelled thought Essetir. We know this because in a deleted scene, Merlin told Arthur that this was the place where his father died, and his father died in Essetir in the episode "The Last Dragonlord". To support this some of the filming of "Aithusa" was the same place of some of the filming of "The Last Dragonlord". Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4